Mil Acasos
by Gabi Fiorentin
Summary: Te quis do início ao fim... Mil acasos me levam a você...


* * *

**Mil acasos**

**Autora**– Gabi Fiorentin

**Beta-** Bela Evans Potter

**Shipper**– Harry e Hermione

**Sinopse- **Te quis do inicio ao fim.

**Tipo-** Song Fic música Mil acasos do Skank

_A musica do skank nem os livros de J.K Rowling me pertencem e fico grata_

-- **x --**

* * *

_Mil acasos me levam a você_

_O sábado, o signo, o carnaval._

_Mil acasos me tomam pela mão_

_A feira, o feriado nacional._

Foi por um acaso que eu me tornei tua melhor amiga... Um acaso maior ainda que venha a ter falado comigo... Por ser quem tu eras...

Por que ganhaste meu coração? Cavalheiro que vaga sozinho?

No primeiro verso trocado, o carinho inocente logo se transformou em chama que queima dentro do peito e sei que você compartilhou isso comigo, eu sinto...

Tudo me leva a você...

Qualquer pensamento, qualquer dúvida, motivo para sorrir...

Em qualquer momento,

Eu te quero a todo instante

E tudo que acontece naturalmente me leva a você... Isso é a mágica que ambos desconhecíamos...

_Mil acasos me levam a perder_

_O senso, o ritmo habitual._

_Mil acasos me levam a você_

_No início, no meio ou no final._

_Me levam a você_

_De um jeito desigual_

Você me faz perder a cabeça, me tira do sério.

Você me faz ter pensamentos impróprios que eu antes desconhecia.

Ensinou-me o amor e agora não há como não senti-lo.

Por mais que eu queira...

Mas Tudo me leva a você!

Mil acasos desde o principio meio e fim...

Por que você foge e leva meu coração contigo? Ser misterioso que eu tanto conheço, mas que insiste em me surpreender...

Por que não se entrega a esse amor?

_Mil acasos apontam a direção_

_Desvio de rota é tão normal_

_Mil acasos me levam a você_

_No mundo concreto ou virtual_

_Me levam a você_

_De um jeito desigual_

Por que você me mostra o caminho, mesmo quando meu olhar só enxerga trevas.

Com você eu não tenho medo do desconhecido.

E se eu me desviar de você? E se você se desviar de mim?

Se você não está comigo me sinto vulnerável, ainda que demonstre uma armadura invisível.

Mas um acaso fará com que nos reencontremos...

Em um mundo concreto ou irreal...

Mas o que tiver que ser será

E de um jeito desigual...

_Mil acasos me levam por aí_

_Na espuma do tempo, no temporal._

_Mil acasos me dizem o que sou_

_Ateus praticantes, ocidentais._

Você me mostra o que sinto com teu olhar penetrante, me diz o que eu sou...

Você me leva a loucura!

Em qualquer lugar teu beijo me alucina...

O teu olhar no meu olhar estremece e faz efeito...

Tudo acontece se for daquele jeito...

Tu me mostras quem és com teu toque...

Mostra-me o que eu secretamente gosto de ver e de sentir.

Não sou aquela criança que antes possuía olhar inocente, você me fez querer ser a mulher que eu sou...

_Me levam a você_

_De um jeito desigual_

_Quem sabe, então, por um acaso._

_Perdido no tempo ou no espaço_

_Seus passos queiram se juntar aos meus_

_Seus braços queiram se juntar aos meus_

Tudo me faz lembrar você, e as coisas normais não me apetecem mais...

Cansei de ser o que acham que sou.

Quem sabe agora por um acaso você queira cessar as lágrimas que correm soltas pela minha face e quem sabe você não volte para mim?

Para que meus passos se juntem aos seus... Meus braços aos teus e principalmente para que minha boca se junte a tua em um dos muitos beijos que eu quero te dar.

E que o acaso te traga para mim...

Por que no fundo eu acredito que nada é por acaso e nem precisa ter razão.

**--x--**

* * *

**N/A.:** Primeira songfic... Espero que gostem... Essa song teve uma inspiração meio complicada com o que anda acontecendo comigo...(coração partido né quem num passo por isso vai passa um dia... dêem um desconto)... Então se parecer meio contraditória ou sem noção seja lá o que for... Basta me perguntarem ou avisarem okay...

Os erros ortográficos e gramaticais ficarão por conta da minha best beta reader to Word... Bela Evans Potter então se a fic estiver toda cheia de erros a culpa será toda dela...

huahuahuahuahua que maldade joga a culpa pra cima da amiga agora né...

maaaais tuuuudu beeeeeeem eu confio nela né my best beta reader do Word?

Ela é supimpa e não for leva puxão de orelha meu. ... huahuaha

Agora...

Eu quero essa caixa de reviews cheia hein nem que seja cheia de... Olha podem falar se estiver mto ruim, ou seja, lá o q for, mas pliiiix

Preciso saber da opinião dos meus queridos leitores né afinal a fic é para vcs...

E pra minha querida beta saiba que foi a tua fic tbm que me inspirou... Espero que tu gostes, e eu DISSE que eu escreveria uma fic H² pra ti não disse?

E fique sabendo que essa fic tbm é dedicada inteirinha a sua pessoa meu docinho de côco por me fazer gosta de H² então lógico que a minha primeira fic tinha que ter dedicatória especial...

Agradeço desde já

E bjO em quem comentar

**N/B.:** Aiin... A primeira fic que eu beto -

Qta emoção!!

Kpskspks

Eu achei linda essa fic! Tah mto H² e eu nein gosto desse shipper, neah biih?

Por flar nisso, posso saber oq q significa a frase:

"_Os erros ortográficos e gramaticais ficarão por conta da minha best beta reader to Word... Bela Evans Potter então se a fic estiver toda cheia de erros a culpa será toda dela..."._

Além de betar vc quer q eu leve a culpa pelo oq vc escreveu erradO?

Sua malvadaaaa!!

Mas fica td compensado pelo fato de ser dedicada a minha pessoa...

Agradeço migaa ;

Acho q eh só...

Oops, não é só isso não...

**QUEROO BASTANTES REVIEWS, HEIN...**

Kpskspsk

Beem, agora eh só...

bjO...

* * *


End file.
